


Hold Me Down

by mamabearray



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Finger Fucking, Hair-pulling, Impregnation Kink, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Over stimulation, Pre-Discussed Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slapping, Tongue Fucking, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very Minor Choking, Y'all this is pretty intense PLEASE pay attention to the tags, gagging, no beta we die like men, pre-discussed scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamabearray/pseuds/mamabearray
Summary: Aziraphale pulled and struggled against the ropes that kept his wrists and ankles tied to the bed. He had no idea where he was or how he’d gotten there. One minute he was in his bookshop, reorganizing the books that customers had moved around in their browsing before he could convince them to leave, and he’d been thinking about what tea he’d like to afterwards, and then, well, nothing. Nothing, that is, until he’d woken up, tied up, blindfolded, and naked.





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!!! Just wanna start by saying that if you've ignored the tags on this, PLEASE go back and read them, and if you've done that or read them before opening this story, please read at your own discretion. This fic is,,, kinda Intense, it has:
> 
> \- Rape roleplay/Consensual non-con: Aziraphale's internal dialogue and his dialogue to Crowley is very much 'in play' of him being sexually assaulted, even though actually isn't, this is a pre-dicussed kink and scene between them and is between two consenting adults
> 
> \- Crowley does call Aziraphale a whore multiple times throughout the story
> 
> \- Crowley is VERY rough with Aziraphale and throws him around and slaps him around some
> 
> \- Etc.
> 
> If you're alright with all of this, please go on ahead and I hope you enjoy this story!!! 
> 
> Song title based off of Hold Me Down by Halsey
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://aphfannerdpersonthing.tumblr.com/)

Aziraphale pulled and struggled against the ropes that kept his wrists and ankles tied to the bed. He had no idea where he was or how he’d gotten there. One minute he was in his bookshop, reorganizing the books that customers had moved around in their browsing before he could convince them to leave, and he’d been thinking about what tea he’d like to afterwards, and then, well, nothing. Nothing, that is, until he’d woken up, tied up, blindfolded, and naked. Aziraphale froze as he heard a door open and close again, and footsteps come closer to the bed. Before he could think to say anything, a finger gently touched his ankle, tracing where the rope was tied around it, and slowly made its way up his leg until it got to his knee, and then made its way back down again. Up and down the finger went, again and again, Aziraphale unable to do anything but shiver in fear, his mouth refusing to work and mind running wild. Then, at last, the mystery person spoke.

“My my, what a pretty little thing you are. All tied up for me like a present. I can’t wait to sink my teeth into you, angel.” Aziraphale knew that voice, knew it like he knew the back of his own hand.

“Cr-Crowley! I don’t- I don’t understand what’s happening! What are you doing? Why-why am I here?” 

“Ssshhh, it’s alright, dove. There’s no need to be scared. I’ve seen the way you look at me, so there’s no need to act all innocent. I know that you’ve been wanting this just as much as I have.”

“Crowley, I truly- I truly don’t know what you’re talking about. Please just let me go and we can talk-” 

“Oh, but I’m tired of talking, Aziraphale,” Crowley said as he made his way to the end of the bed where Aziraphales legs were spread apart. “I’m ready to finally take some action, don’t you want the same?” He slowly slid his hands up Aziraphale’s legs, past his knees and up his thighs, softly caressing the inside of them, and he hummed in appreciation at how _ soft _ and _ warm _they were, at how beautiful and milky white and unmarked they were. He smirked as he watched Aziraphale struggle and fail to close his legs.

“Crow- Crowley, please this is- whatever is happening- please Crowley please just let me go. Please-” Aziraphale cut himself off with a gasp as Crowley raked his fingernails over the insides of his thighs, leaving trails of red in their wake. Aziraphale began again in earnest, “Crowley, stop! Please! Whatever you’re thinking of doing, please don’t! Crowley please, I'm begging you please don’t-” Desperation and fear filled his voice, and he cried out in alarm as Crowley bent down and bit the bend of his left knee, his lips making their way up the inside of his thigh, kissing and biting and sucking as they went, leaving deep red marks that quickly began to turn purple and blue. As he reached the crook of Aziraphale’s thigh he switched over to the right thigh and did it all over again, this time making his way down, Aziraphale begging him to stop the whole way in keens and whines. Crowley sat back and admired his work, at how the milky white thighs were now covered in color.

“Let me go. I’m begging you please just let me go I don’t want this, I don’t. Please, Crowley, please.”

“You can stop lying now, angel. I know that you’ve been wanting this. That you’ve just been waiting for me to take you and _ fuck you _like the whore you are.” Aziraphale shook his head.

“No, Crowley, listen to me please-” But whatever else he was planning to say became muffled as Crowley kissed him, serpentine tongue forcing its way into his mouth, and his hand finally making its way to the place between Aziraphales legs that he’d been aching to touch since he’d come into the room. He groaned loud and deep as he felt how just how _ wet _ and _ soft _ Aziraphale’s cunt was, at how it was ready and ripe for the taking, at how it was all _ his _ and always would be. Crowley circled Aziraphales clit with his thumb as he slowly thrust two fingers in and out of his cunt, loving how his angel trembled and jerked against him. Crowley kept at it, hand going at a steady pace, unchanging, while he kept his lips locked tight with Aziraphales, swallowing his moans and whines as they came out, his other hand holding Aziraphales head in place as Aziraphale tried to shake him off. Crowley fucked Aziraphale with his fingers and tongue relentlessly, until Aziraphale began to thrash with all his strength, finally ripping his mouth away from Crowleys, but unable to escape from the thrusting of his fingers.

“Stop! Stop it! I’m begging you! Please get off of me! Crowley!” Aziraphale couldn’t believe this was happening. He’d thought Crowley was his _friend_. And yet, here he was, taking him and _violating_ him. Telling him that he’d been asking for this, that he’d wanted this, that he’d wanted for Crowley to- to- He couldn’t finish the thought. Aziraphale could feel an ever growing heat in his lower belly, growing larger and closer the longer that Crowley forced his fingers inside and over him. He didn’t want this, he wanted it to stop. Stop it stop it stop _it stop it STOP IT STO- _And with a sudden forceful press of Crowley’s thumb against his clit and his fingers inside a previously untouched spot inside of him, Aziraphale came with a heartbroken sob, gushing and clenching around Crowley’s fingers. The tears that he’d desperately been holding back came tumbling out, soaking the blindfold still across his eyes. He quietly cried as Crowley pressed kisses to his face.

“There there, angel. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale sobbed out, “Please, just let me go home. I don’t- I don’t want this. Whatever you- you thought I wanted, I don’t- I don’t. Please, please ple-” Aziraphale was silenced as Crowley roughly shoved his slick covered fingers into his mouth.

“Suck, Aziraphale,” he said with a hiss, now angry. When Aziraphale didn’t do as Crowley said, he growled and grabbed Aziraphale's hair, forcing his head back and drawing out a pained cry from him. “I sssaid,” Crowley snarled in his ear, “To suck. I was _ trying _ to be nice, angel, but you’re just so damn _ stubborn_. Such a damned _ brat _ is what you are. Stop playing _ coy _ with me, and just _ admit _ that you’ve been begging me to fuck your little cunt for fucking years now. Or am I going to have to _ fuck it _ out of you and _ make you _ say it?” Aziraphale only sobbed from where he was sucking Crowley’s fingers, too afraid to say anything else, too afraid to make Crowley angrier than he already was. Crowley growled again as he ripped his fingers out of Aziraphale’s mouth and swung his leg over Aziraphale's chest.

“You know, I was planning on fucking these nice, sweet little tits of yours, little dove,” Crowley said as grabbed at Aziraphale's chest, giving them a harsh squeeze. “But I’m tired of hearing you lie to me, hearing you tell me to stop, acting as if this isn’t something you’ve been wanting. Isn’t something you’ve been fucking _ asking _for every single fucking day. Acting as if you’re anything other than a whore made to take my cock.” Crowley then took his cock and ran the tip over Aziraphale’s trembling lips and said, “Open up, angel,” and he smiled as Aziraphale did so.

Crowley slowly sank his cock into Aziraphale’s hot, wet mouth, groaning as he felt Aziraphale gag, and groaning louder as he bottomed out, hitting the back of his throat. Without warning, he began to thrust in and out of Aziraphale’s mouth, groaning at how his angels throat worked around his cock. 

“_Fuck, angel_. You were made to take cock, you were. What would all those other angels think if they saw you like this, huh, Aziraphale? If they saw you taking a demons cock, just begging for it like the cock slut you are.” Aziraphale could only lay there and take Crowley’s cock, feeling it force its way in and out of his throat, making him gag and choke. And oh,_God _ , there the heat was again, building and building and _ build _\- and with a loud gurgle Aziraphales hips thrust upwards into the air as he came untouched.

Crowley laughed in utter delight as he continued to thrust down Aziraphale's throat. “Look at you, cumming without my even having to touch you. You might say otherwise, but we both know that you’re enjoying this. You _ love _ the fact that I’m using your pretty little mouth for my pleasure. Love the fact that I’m going to fuck your tight little cunt and fill it up with my cum.” Crowley let out a loud groan as his hips stuttered and he came down Aziraphale's throat, feeling Aziraphale choke on his cock and cum before pulling out and finishing over his gasping face and chest, covering and marking him as his.

Crowley hummed as he licked and sucked up his own cum from Aziraphales pretty little tits and face, kissing him and pushing it inside of Aziraphale’s mouth and making him swallow it down. “So nice and pretty for me. All mine,” he sighed against his throat as Aziraphale lay there trembling and whimpering. He kissed his way down Aziraphale’s body, pausing as he got to his chest and taking one of his nipples in mouth, sucking and biting at it as he rolled and pinched the other, and switching to the other after he felt satisfied with the first.

“Imagine these pretty little tits filled with milk, angel. Nice and round and ready to feed our little one growing in your belly. Leaking with just how full of milk they are.” Aziraphale lay there frozen, his heart stuttering in his chest at Crowley’s words.

“What- what do you mean when our little one is growing in my belly,” Aziraphale said, voice shaky and hoarse and scared.

“Exactly what it sounds like, angel. I’m going to fuck a sweet little baby into this belly of yours tonight. I’m gonna let everybody know just who it is you belong to, and what better way than to make you pregnant. Nobody else will touch you ever again.” Aziraphale began to struggle anew, pulling with all his strength against the ropes tied around his wrists and ankles but failing once again. 

“Shshsh, angel, it’s alright,” Crowley soothed as he pet Aziraphale’s hair. “I know it’s a scary thought, raising a baby, but you and the little one will never want for anything so long as you have me. We’re going to be so happy.” 

Aziraphale violently shook his head. “I don’t want to get pregnant, Crowley! Stop this madness at once! It’s gone on too far already- Crowley, please!” Crowley only kissed his cheek before he sank down between Aziraphale’s spread legs and spreading open the shining wet lip of his cunt before taking his tongue and licking a large stripe over his cunt. Aziraphale shouted in shock, hips jumping up, causing Crowley to put his hips in an iron grip and hold him down, bruises already beginning to form in the shape of his hands. He licked at his cunt, fucking him with his tongue and licking and sucking at his clit, continuing to eat him out as Aziraphale whimpered and cried and struggled against his grip on his hips, fucking him with his tongue through an orgasm that had Aziraphale shaking and crying and clenching around him.

With a snap of his fingers, the rope tying Aziraphale’s ankles to the bed posts undid themselves and brought his legs together and wrapped around them to just above his knees, keeping his legs held tightly together. Crowley took them and hooked them over one of his shoulders as he miracled lube between Aziraphale’s thighs and slowly pushed his cock between them, groaning as he did so. 

Aziraphale could only whimper as he felt Crowley’s cock push between his thighs, Crowley softly but firmly fucking them as he kissed the sides of his knee and calf that were closest to his face. Tears poured out of his eyes, soaking the blindfold before they could try and make their way down his face. He lay there in silence as Crowley whispered to him.

“You feel so good, Aziraphale, so absolutely wonderful. You feel so soft and taste so sweet. Made perfect just for me is what you are. Made to take my cock, made to bear my children, made to be _ mine_.” Aziraphale shook his head in denial, and whimpered out softly _ no no no _ , but maybe… Maybe everything Crowley was saying was _ true _ . Maybe he _ had _wanted this, wanted for Crowley to- to- he couldn’t even think the word, shame running hot through him as he cried. 

Crowley took his hand and brought it down to Aziraphale’s dripping cunt, finding his clit and rubbing and circling it softly but firmly, leading Aziraphale over the edge again with a soft cry of _Crowley_. At seeing Aziraphale come once again and his hearing his name upon his tongue as he trembled, Crowley thrust faster and firmer, his hips pounding Aziraphale’s ass and making them turn a delightful shade of soft pink. He came between Aziraphale’s thighs as his hips stuttered and lost their rhythm, his cum covering Aziraphale’s soft, pretty belly and thighs.

Crowley gently placed Aziraphale’s tied legs down onto the bed and kissed his way back up his body until he reached his mouth. Aziraphale softly shook his head, trying to shake him off, but Crowley refused to be shaken off, and after a few moments Aziraphale relented with a whine and relaxed into the kiss, allowing Crowley to slip his tongue into his mouth. Crowley fucked and caressed his mouth, drawing whimpers and whines from Aziraphale as he gently rubbed his hands up and down his sides, tweaking and flicking his nipples every once in a while as he passed them by. 

They parted with a gasp, Crowley softly petting his hair. “You’re so beautiful, angel. The most beautiful being there’s ever been. I want to see your eyes though, love. Such a pretty blue and I haven’t been allowed to see them yet, as naughty as you’ve been. Do you promise to be good for me if I take off the blindfold?” Aziraphale could only nod, not trusting his voice to not break or let out a sob rather than words. Crowley softly kissed the side of his mouth as he took off the blindfold, Aziraphale blinking and squinting as he adjusted to the dim light of Crowley’s bedroom.

“There we are, love. Isn’t that better?” Aziraphale only nodded, unable to take his eyes off of Crowley. This whole time that he’d had the blindfold on he had been hoping that it had been a lie, that it hadn’t been Crowley doing all those things to him. That it hadn’t been Crowley touching him and saying all those dirty things and promising- promising to- Aziraphale’s face burned and he turned away from Crowley’s face, unable to look at him anymore. Crowley cooed at him and kissed his cheek.

“There’s no need to be shy, dove. So pretty and so sweet.” Crowley looked at how docile and shy Aziraphale was, his body now a sweet pink and covered in the bruises and marks that _ he _ had given him. “You know, I think you deserve a nice little reward for being so nice and pretty for me,” and with a snap of his fingers the ropes tying Aziraphale to the bed undid themselves and disappeared, leaving red marks and darkening bruises around his wrists and legs. Aziraphale rubbed at his wrists, and when he looked up and saw Crowley smiling down at him, he gave a small smile back. 

And then promptly shoved him away and threw himself off the bed, running for the door across the room. Or, at least, _ trying _ to run to the door across the room. He barely got halfway before Crowley grabbed his arm in a bruising grip and yanked him back, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him back over to the bed. Crowley threw him onto the bed with a strength that Aziraphale didn’t know that he possessed, climbing in with him and pressing him down to the bed. Aziraphale writhed and tried to fight Crowley off of him, but Crowley was too strong and took his hands and forced them above his head and pinned his legs down with his body. Even then, Aziraphale bucked up and fought against him, all until Crowley slapped him across the face, leaving behind a bright red hand mark and stinging pain. He placed his hand across Aziraphale’s throat, putting enough pressure to make it harder for him to breathe and become still, but not enough to cut off his air supply completely.

_ “You’re being very difficult, Aziraphale,” _ Crowley snarled, his golden snake eyes flashing in anger. “I was planning on being _ nice _ for this next part, but you’ve really left me no choice,” and with that Crowley flipped Aziraphale over onto his knees while shoving his face down into the bed. 

Aziraphale cried out and bucked against him, “Crowley please I’m sorry I’ll be good I promise just stop Crowley please don’t I- AH!” He sobbed as he felt Crowley’s cock rubbing at his cunt, and before he could protest anymore he felt his cock force its way inside him.

“Ah, fuck! You’re so tight and wet around me, feels so fucking good,” Crowley grunted as he fucked Aziraphale mercilessly while the angel cried. “Can’t wait to fill up this sweet little cunt nice and full and dripping.” He continued fucking Aziraphale through the last of his struggling against him, through his falling still and becoming limp, and through another orgasm and that had Aziraphale gushing and shaking and whimpering around his his cock. He came with Aziraphale, bottoming out as he pumped his cunt full with cum. He slowly pulled out and watched as his cum dripped out of Aziraphale and down his thighs, the angel lightly trembling and crying. Crowley turned him back onto his back and sighed at the Aziraphale’s face covered in tears. He kissed and licked at his cheeks, cleaning him up of his tears as he pet his hair.

“I really am sorry about that, dove, but you left me no choice. You weren’t being good like you’d promised you’d be. I think I’d like an apology, actually, for your breaking your promise, and for your lying to me. Lying to me about not wanting this, about how you haven’t just been waiting for me to make you mine. Could you give me an apology, angel? It would make me very happy if you apologized.”

Aziraphale’s trembling lips opened and shut, no noise able to make its way out of him. He took in a shaky breath and tried once again, quietly and hoarse and shaky, “I’m sorry for breaking my promise, Crowley. I’m-” His voice trailed off, shaky as his eyes filled with tears once again. Crowley’s hand tightening in his hair had him speaking again. “I’m sorry for lying to you. I’m sorry that I lied about wanting you to- to- to fuck me. I’m sorry for not being good for you.”

“Thank you, dove, that’s all I wanted,” Crowley cooed, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek as he began to caress Aziraphale’s chest. “Would you like me to fuck these pretty little tits of yours now, Aziraphale?” Aziraphale looked at him, shame running through his body as he nodded and felt heat bloom in his belly. Crowley had to be telling the truth. He had to be, because Aziraphale- Aziraphale felt _ good _ . Even if he said he hadn’t wanted it, had fought and tried to deny Crowley, he had still… had still orgasmed. Hadn’t been able to fully fight off Crowley or deny him what he wanted. Maybe he _ did _ want Crowley to- to _ fuck _ him. To use him and fill him with cum and make him pregnant. Perhaps he _ had _been playing coy, been leading Crowley on.

He watched as Crowley positioned himself on his chest and stroked his cock. “Take your hands and press your tits together, angel. There we go, just like that,” Crowley groaned as he began to thrust his cock between Aziraphale’s tits, cum from earlier on in the night helping it glide between them, smearing and marking up Aziraphale’s body more than before. Aziraphale moaned and whimpered as he felt Crowley’s cock fuck his chest and feeling the tip of it bump his chin. He opened his mouth and whined when he couldn’t get his mouth around Crowley.

“Oh, angel, do you want me to use that pretty little mouth of yours again? Is that what it is?” Aziraphale whined in response. “Use your words,” Crowley said, smirking as Aziraphale’s already blushing face became darker.

“Please- please use my- my pretty little mo-uth, Crowley,” he whispered, unable to say it any louder out of embarrassment. Crowley’s cock became thicker and longer before his eyes. Before long he was suckling on the tip of his cock and then some in his mouth, moaning around it as Crowley began thrusting again.

Crowley groaned. “You feel so damn good Aziraphale, better than I could’ve ever imagined. Such a sweet little whore for me, so good and wet, so beautiful. Do you want me to cum on your face and tits again? Would you like me to mark you up as all mine?” Aziraphale moaned around Crowley’s cock and nodding yes, whimpering as Crowley pulled out of his mouth and from between his tits. Aziraphale moaned as he felt the first ropes of Crowley’s cum hit his chest and opened his mouth, catching some in his mouth as it hit his face and swallowing after Crowley had finished. Crowley watched enraptured as Aziraphale took his fingers and scooped more of it from his chest and face and brought it up to his mouth, sucking on his fingertips, eyelids fluttering closed in pleasure.

"I think this enough for tonight, don’t you? Wouldn’t want to tire you out too much, would we, angel?” Crowley said teasingly as he dragged his fingers through his own cum, bringing it up to Aziraphale’s mouth and watching as he eagerly and hungrily accepted and sucked at his fingers. At Crowley’s words Aziraphale whined and shook his head, protesting at the thought of stopping.

“Oh, you don’t want to stop?” Aziraphale shook his head again, blue eyes big and pleading. “What do you suggest we do then, angel?” Crowley asked, truly wondering what Aziraphale would ask for. He watched as Aziraphale’s blush somehow became even deeper and went all the way down to his chest, watched as he bit his lip and thought for a second. Then, Aziraphale was lifting up his legs and holding them up at the knees, taking his hands and spreading open the lips of his cunt, exposing his still dripping hole.

“Please- please fuck my cunt. Please use me and- and please come inside of me. Please make me pregnant. Fuck a baby into me, Crowley.” Aziraphale had barely finished speaking before Crowley was on top of him, growling and pressing his cock into Aziraphale’s dripping wet cunt. He moaned and bucked his hips up against Crowley, trying to take more of Crowley’s cock inside of him.

“Patience, dove. All good things come in time,” and with those words he thrust his cock all the way inside of Aziraphale, causing him to squeal and gasp in pleasure, an orgasm rocking through his body. Crowley immediately took up an unrelenting pace, slamming his hips and cock into Aziraphale, causing him to writhe and cry out in pleasure. Aziraphale let go of his legs, wrapping them around Crowley and locking his ankles together as he wrapped his arms around him, grasping and scratching at his back as tears of pleasure rolled down his face.

“Crowley, Crowley, Crowley,” he chanted. “Please, harder, harder! Please give me more Crowley please!” Crowley only snarled as he held on tight to Aziraphale’s hips, his hips moving at a speed impossible for a human being to achieve. Aziraphale wailed as he fell into another orgasm and then another right after, shaking and crying and clinging to Crowley as his body rocked with the force and movements of Crowley’s thrusts.

“Come inside me, Crowley, fill me with your cum, love,” Aziraphale gasped out, Crowley almost roaring as his hips stuttered and came to a stop deep inside of him, pumping Aziraphale full of cum. They laid there gasping for breath, covered in sweat and cum, clinging to one another for what felt like ages, Crowley lying on top of Aziraphale as Aziraphale rubbed his back and pet his hair and the back of his head.

“Are you alright, love?” Aziraphale said as he softly kissed Crowley’s shoulder and the side of his head. Crowley only gave a quiet moan. “That’s alright my love. Do you think you can get off of me so that we can go and take a bath?” Crowley managed a nod, exhaustion pulling at his limbs and mind and not making him want to move an inch, but he slowly pulled out of Aziraphale with a hiss and rolled off of him, miracling his effort nonexistent as Aziraphale did the same. 

Through the haze in his mind he distantly heard the water turn on and run into the tub from the bathroom as a result of Aziraphale miracling it to happen as Aziraphale helped him to sit up and get off the bed. Aziraphale kissed his cheek as they began their walk to the bathroom, wrapping his arm around Crowley’s waist so as to support him. Before Crowley realized it he was in the tub, water soothing and hot around his body, Aziraphale pressed close to his back as his fingers ran through Crowley’s hair, rinsing it clean of conditioner as he softly hummed a song that he recognized as one they enjoyed dancing to.

“Are you back with me, dearest?” Aziraphale asked, cheek resting against Crowley’s back, placing soft kisses to his shoulder. Crowley hummed and took one of Aziraphale’s hands that had pressed themselves to his chest, pressing a kiss to it. He felt Airaphale smile against his back as the water began to drain, and he let himself be led out of the tub and onto the bath rug where Aziraphale dried him off and helped him dress into his favorite pajamas, and then did the same for Aziraphale.

Before Aziraphale could move away he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close as he swayed, humming a nonsensical hum not too different from the one Aziraphale had been humming not just a few moments before. Aziraphale only giggled and let himself be led by Crowley, resting his face on Crowley’s chest and breathing in his clean scent. 

“So,” Aziraphale started as they continued to sway, “Is Golden Girls the mood for tonight?”

Crowley scoffed, feigning annoyance, “Of course Golden Girls is the mood for the night, when is it not? It’s never a bad time to watch Golden Girls.” Aziraphale giggled again as he finally managed to pull away from Crowley, leading him down the hall by their linked hands and into the living room, where a nest of cozy and warm blankets waited for them on the couch. Crowley practically threw himself onto the nest as he dragged Aziraphale with him, pulling him onto his lap as he pressed his nose into Aziraphale’s hair, relaxing into the blankets as he felt the weight of his love resting in his arms and his lap, safe and secure in his comforting scent and the love pouring off of him and the sound of Golden Girls playing in the background.

Aziraphale turned to face him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you so much for tonight, Crowley. You made me feel overwhelming amounts of pleasure and love, and I adore you for it. You’re the absolute best thing that’s ever happened to me, my dear heart. I wouldn’t trade this for the world.”

Crowley softly squeezed him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “You’re my world, angel.” And then they sat in silence, watching Golden Girls and basking in each other's love, no more words needing to be said between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and/or comment!!!
> 
> I hope you have a good day/night!!!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://aphfannerdpersonthing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
